Not like the others
by schleifchen
Summary: Jane was different than the other girls. She wasn't beautiful and her hair wasn't long and curly. No, Jane was special. And that's the reason she caught Carlos eyes. He was fascinated with the shy girl. Would she stay that shy and quiet or could Carlos win her trust? He liked challenges and this was a challenge he wanted to win, like never before. (CarlosXJane)
1. Chapter 1

**Not like the others**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I don't make any profit with this story. I am a only a fan that has too much time._

She entered the classroom and sat back in the last row. She didn't like the feeling of being watched, so she settled for the last chair. With only a wall behind her she should manage to concentrate.

She began her preparations for the class. She searched in her bag pack for her papers and pencils. She put them on the desk and waited for the other students to arrive. She knew she was too early, but her motto was to be rather too early than too late. Unlikely the other students, she hasn't got any friends that she could talk to before the classes began. She used this time to choose the best place to sit. No, she was always alone. In her first years, she tried to fit in. She really believed that if she just worked hard enough, she would be accepted. But today she realized that the world was cruel. Nobody will help you; you have to learn to help yourself. She tried to ignore the other students, but they would force themselves in her life. To just let her fall, when they feel like it. She had enough of this and decided to let them be. She didn't need anybody. She could finish her school alone.

She was a fool, to think that she would be alright just by herself.

Of course life wouldn't be that easy! Her mother forced her to interact with other students. She kind of forced the others to spend time with her. It was annoying and embarrassing. Her own mother thought she was unable to find friends, she always told her to be more confident about her. As if that would be the solution for every problem! No, confidence wasn't her strength, if she must name one, she would probably say she was kind. But kindness brings you nothing in life. Just heart break and pain.

She jumped in shock when the classroom door burst open. Two boys walked in and looked around. One of the boys saw her and approached her. Her heart hammered in her chest. Speaking isn't her favourite thing to do.

"Good morning, I am Carlos and I am quite new here. Is this Room 13b?" the boy asked her politely and showed her his schedule. She skimmed the paper before looking up.

"Y-yes, this is the right room." she blushed and focused on her pencils. The boy turned around to his friend.

"Yo, Jay, this is the right room. We are just too early!" he sniggered as his friend scowled.

"Does that mean you waked me this early for nothing? I could still be in bed? You are so dead!" he boxed the boy in his shoulder and threw his bag on the desk next to her. She tried to suppress the smile that wants to appear on her lips as the two boys continued to tease each other.

Suddenly, the chair next to her was occupied. She looked up and saw that the boy sat next to her. He had white hair and was quite small for a boy, but nevertheless taller than her.

"Well, you know my name, I think it is only fair to let me know your name." he interrupted her thoughts and she was surprised that he talked with her.

"M-my name is Jane. N-nice to meet you, Carlos." she smiled but her eyes were fixed on her fingers at the table.

"The pleasure is all mines. This is Jay, by the way." he gestured to his friend and she simply nodded.

"You don't seem to be that talkative." Jay sat on her desk and smirked at the shy girl.

Carlos shot him a glare. "Excuse his rudeness; he isn't used to be in the presence of princesses."

"Oh, I am not a princess, I just the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Nothing more, you don't have to nice to me."

"Oh, well, what if I want to be nice to you?" Carlos winked at her before he turned his head towards the board.

Students entered the classroom and began to sit down, soon after that, the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson began. Jane didn't have time to think about Carlos.

The moment the class was dismissed, Carlos turned in his chair to talk with Jane again.

"Do you mind showing us the way to our next classroom? The castle is so freaking big and I can't afford to be late to any lessons. Our reputation is bad enough…" He smiled at her.

"I d-don't mind showing you the w-way." She smiled a bit and put her things in her bag. They left the classroom together and Carlos showed her his schedule. Jay left as well, he said he had to pick up a book, but Carlos knew he would never do that. But, the boy didn't mind at all.

"Oh, you have Biology next. It's upstairs, I have to go the same way." She handed him his schedule and smiled happily. She began to walk and he followed her. It was the first chance he had to muster her. She wore a purple dress that ended under her knees. She had short brown hair with a bow as well. She looked nothing like the other girls he saw in the castle. While they are more like the hips-swinging, giggling sort of girls his mother has warned him about, Jane was more like the nice and shy sort of girl. She didn't sway with her hips. _Not that he would stare at her hips!_ He blushed and concentrated on her hair. It had a really nice colour. It wasn't that long and curly, like the other girls want to have. No, her hair was more like fresh cut. He thought it suited her just fine. He was convinced, Jane was different than the others.

"Can you tell me what Biology is? I don't have a clue and I don't want to be totally unprepared…"He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Something fluttered in his chest as he heard Jane giggling.

"Biology is a science that deals with living organism. For example it explains how your lungs work, or how your cells regenerate." She watched amused as Carlos's eyes get bigger.

"I didn't know we could explain our brain functions, yet!" He was so surprised that she laughed. The fluttering sensation was there again. He smiled.

They reached the classroom and he asked her to join him in the lunchbreak. She accepted and looked forward the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, 2015. I don't make any profit with this story. I am just a fan of Jane and Carlos!_

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _I just want to thank everybody for reviewing! It is a huge support to hear those nice words! Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint you with the second chapter! This is just a short little something as a thank you gift!_

* * *

After her lunch invitation from Carlos, she skipped to her next class. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was just too perfect! This awesome guy wants to spend time with her! How crazy is that?

She tried to calm herself, after all Carlos was still new and he probably just doesn't know that she is the freak. Soon, Audrey will update him and he will let her fall like the others. She tried to be prepared for this, but she couldn't ignore the little voice in her head, that whispered that Carlos was different than the others. And again, she found herself smiling and thinking of him.

After the class was dismissed, she went to her locker. She stored her books and took her lunch money. She then noticed that she didn't know where Carlos would wait for her. She felt panic rise in her stomach, what when they miss each other? Oh, that was so stupid of her!

"Jane!" She turned around to see a happy Carlos approaching her. She noticed his smile and felt something flutter in her chest. Carlos stopped in front of her and grinned at her.

"I figured we could go together to the cafeteria? Because I don't know the way and I want to spend the extra time with you!" He said this so carefree; like he did that every day.

 _Just because you have no friends, doesn't mean that others are alone as well!_ She cursed in her mind but smiled and closed her locker. She couldn't stop the warm feeling that settled in her stomach at Carlos words. She was happy to spend time with him.

"It is a pleasure to show you the way. Follow me!" She began to walk towards the cafeteria. Carlos didn't need to think twice about following her. He couldn't stop grinning as he watched her walking next to him. He noticed how kind she was. She went out of her way to not crash with other students, as they made their way through the crowded halls. This made his heart flutter.

She got nervous; they walked next to each other but nobody said anything. Usually, she didn't mind the silence but with Carlos it was different. She wanted to talk with him; she wanted to hear his voice. She swallowed her nervousness.

"S-so, Carlos. How was your first biology lesson?" She cursed her nervousness but was curious to know nevertheless.

"Biology is so interesting! It explains everything and that is so cool! Today the teacher explained the mechanism of our cells. That we have DNS in our cells and that this is the reason we are who we are! Isn't that fascinating? I mean; what if I had an error in my DNS? I would be totally different!" He got excited and his eyes sparkled with fascination. Jane saw this and it made her really truly happy. She couldn't get enough of his enthusiasm and his carefree nature. She was so fascinated by him that she didn't focus on her surroundings.

"Woah Jane!" Carlos pulled her in his direction to prevent a crash with her and another student. The clumsy girl she was, she stumbled and fell in his chest. Her face was now pressed in his chest. She could smell his unique scent and it made her knees weak. She blushed furiously.

"S-sorry I am too clumsy for my own good!" She looked at her feet while Carlos had to hide his amusement. _She is so damn cute! Is she blushing? Is she blushing because of me? Oh, please, blush because of me!_ He was startled by his thoughts and cleared his throat. She looked up and met his gaze. He was hit with a new wave of emotions and fluttering sensations.

She broke their staring and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. She smiles as she heard Carlos running after her.


	3. Supportive Friends

Supportive friends

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, 2015. I am only a fan with an imaginative mind!_

 _AUTHOR NOTE:  
I don't know how long this whole story will be. I am currently full of inspiration and I will write as long as it lasts. I hope you like this chapter. It is longer than the rest._

* * *

"Jane? Do you mind sitting outside while eating?" He turned around and saw that the girl in question just payed her food. She looked up.

"No, I wouldn't mind. It is such a lovely day; we have to enjoy the good weather." She guided them through the crowded cafeteria to the outside. She pointed to a tree a bit away from the rest. Carlos nodded and followed her.

They sat down and enjoyed their meal.

"So Jane; do you have any classes after lunch today?" Carlos has already finished his meal and was curious to learn more about the quiet girl next to him.

"No, usually I help my mother in the library. But today she has her first Goodness class. So, I am free this afternoon. What about you?"

Carlos searched for his schedule and made a surprised noise. Curious, Jane peeked over his shoulder at his schedule. Suddenly everything came crushing down. Carlos was one of the four students of the Isle of Lost. He was the son of a villain. Her heart beats faster and she had the feeling she would faint. She cursed her own stupidity. She should have known that he was one of them. After all, they were currently the only new students. She glanced at the boy next to her. He watched her with a worried expression.

"You didn't know I that I am from the Isle, didn't you?" His face fell and he looked down at his hands.

"Well, it was nice to spend time with you. I think I will let you alone. I don't want you to be excluded just because of me…" He made an attempt to stand up but Jane grabbed his wrist. She ignored the fluttering in her chest as he looked down at her.

"N-no, please stay." She patted on the ground next to her and watched happily as he sat down again.

"Y-you are right, I didn't know you are from the Isle. B-but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Well, I mean if you want to be friends with someone like me…." Her eyes were fixed on her half eaten sandwich. She became nervous with each passing second.

Carlos just studied the girl next to him. He was so sure that she would want him to go. She surprised him with her kindness and warmed his heart. But something in her answer bothered him. _Someone like me_ ; what does that mean? It sounded like an insult, something negative.

"What do you mean with 'someone like me'"? He tried to see her eyes but they were fixed on the ground. She was visibly struggling with herself.

The question caught her by surprise. She was deeply conflicted. She wanted to pour her heart out to him; she wanted so badly to tell him about her pain. But she couldn't let her walls down that easily. She didn't know him. She couldn't trust him that much.

"I mean that the cool people don't like me. Being friends with me is no benefit for you; Audrey and Ben, they are the ones that you should befriend with. They can help you far more than I." Her voice broke and she had to blink the tears away that welled up in eyes. She forced herself to calm down; she can't be that vulnerable in public. She just can't.

He was shocked when he saw a tear escaping her eyes and running down her cheek. This tear was enough to break his heart. He scooted closer and hugged her. She stiffened at first but when he didn't let go of her, she relaxed and hugged him back. She didn't cry but she wasn't alright either. Carlos muttered sweet nothings in her ear and she calmed down. She straightens herself and blushed at the intimacy they just shared. He just chuckled while pushing a lost strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed even more as his fingers brushed her cheek. She glanced up and saw him blushing as well.

He then cleared his throat.

"Alright, I don't want to be late to the class. After all she is your mother and I don't want to make a bad impression. See you later?" He shouldered his bag before turning around.

"Yes, have fun!" She waved and watched him as he went to the castle. She admired how easy he made his way through the crowd. He was so gentle while passing the other students. Before he went through the entrance door, he turned around and waved her. She waved back.

Carlos hurried to the classroom; he thanked Jane for her description earlier. He was the first to arrive. He had enough time to wonder about his friends; he was curious about their first day and couldn't wait to tell them about his new friend. He turned around as he heard the noise of footsteps. He saw how Evie going down the hall. She waved when she noticed him.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" She seemed happy to see him and he smiled at her.

"I am quite fine and you? Excited for our first lesson in being a good human being?" She grinned.

"Of course, after all we have the head mistress as teacher. That will be exciting. And? Did you found any friends? "She could read him just too well. She could tell he wanted to tell her about someone.

She smirked as he began to ramble about a girl names Jane. She seemed quite nice.

"And she is so kind! After discovering that I the son of a villain she didn't told me to leave. Actually she told me to stay and that we can be friends nevertheless. She is just so cute, I bet you two would be great friends." His eyes were slightly dazed and it seemed he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. She giggled.

"What is so funny?" He seemed offended.

"Oh Carlos, you are quite fond of her, aren't you?" Her smirk grew wider as she saw him blushing.

Their conversation was interrupted as Jay and Mal joined them. Jay told them about his classes and how many girls wanted his phone number. Mal explained that she worked out a way to steal the wand of the Fairy Godmother. Carlos's stomach knotted at the mere thought of stealing the wand from Jane's mother. He didn't have time to think further when the Head mistress arrived.

The class was more difficult than he would have thought. Maybe he could ask Jane for advice; after all, she was such a nice girl. She would help him. They were in the middle of a question as someone knocked softly at the door.

"Come in!" The Fairy Godmother said.

The door opened and revealed Jane. She was holding a bunch of papers and seemed nervous about interrupting the class. She smiled gently as her eyes focused on Carlos. He waved and earned a second smile from her.

"Jane! Thank you for bringing me the papers. Why don't you introduce yourself to our new students?" Her voice made clear that this wasn't an option but an order. Jane flushed and turned around. Carlos found her eyes with his and she relaxed a bit.

"H-hello I am Jane. Nice to meet you…." She glanced at the four and bid her goodbye. Before she made her way towards the door she smiled at Carlos.

Carlos smiled back and watched her walking through the classroom.

"You got it bad!" whispered Jay in his ear. He chuckled and began writing some things at his paper. Then he threw the paper to Evie. She caught it easily and giggled when she read the content. She answered and threw it back but this time at Carlos.

He unfolded the paper.

 _Jay: Carlos has a crush on Jane. Did you saw his look?_

 _Evie: I knew about that already. He talked about her non-stop before the class started. I think he should ask her out. For me it seems that she likes him as well._

Carlos blushed and glared at Jay. The boy laughed and continued to communicate with Evie. Carlos didn't care at all.

When the class was dismissed the four left the room. Evie grabbed Carlos wrist and pulled him after her. He spotted her target easily. It was Jane; she stand in front of a window and seemed lost in her thoughts. _She is adorable when she is day dreaming. Her hair looks so beautiful in the sun…._ Evie disturbed his thoughts.

"Hello, Jane."

Jane turned around and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Carlos nearly sighed at her polite behaviour.

"Well, Carlos told me about you and I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am Evie; the daughter of the evil queen. Carlos told so nice things about you, I just had to meet you myself!" She grinned as the girl blushed furiously. Carlos seemed unusually quiet as well. She princess smirked mischievously.

"And do you have any plans this afternoon?" Evie asked casually.

"N-no." Jane stuttered.

"That is fantastic! Mal, Jay, Carlos and I wanted to discover the campus. Would you like to join us? It would be helpful to have someone who knows the castle." Evie smiled happily and Jane couldn't do anything expect accepting the invitation.

"Great! Carlos will pick you up from your dorm. I would say around three?" Carlos shot her a bewildered look. But Jane just smiled and nodded.

"That is alright. See you soon! Bye Carlos!" She smiled at him one last time before turning around.

Evie clapped him on his shoulder. "See? She likes you! You can thank me later for my action. Jay and I worked this out. We support you!" Together they went back to their dorms.


	4. Judging

Judging

 _This chapter is dedicated to Cheschire-Kaat. Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Your reviews encouraged me to finish this today. Thank everyone who read or review this!_

 _Disclaimer: I still don't own Descendants, 2015._

That Jane was nervous about her meeting with Evie and Carlos would be the understatement of the year. She was anxious. She paced in her dorm and fidgets with her fingers. Every five seconds she would check the clock just to see that it was, in fact five seconds later than before.

She was a wreck and that made her even more nervous. She didn't want to look like a mess, she want to make a good impression. After all, they are Carlos friends and she should try to get along with them if she wants the friendship to last.

She sat down in front of her mirror and touched her hair. She sighed and decided to put on some light make up. She applied mascara and tried to not hurt herself while doing so. She took one last look at herself and decided that it wouldn't get any better than that. She stood up and checked her bag again. She tried to be prepared for everything. She got tissues, an umbrella, water bottle and an apple. Sunglasses and chewing gum were stored safely in her pocket as well. She was deeply thinking about other things she may need as she heard a soft knock on her door. Her hands became sweaty as she opened the door.

Carlos was nervously sitting on Evie's bed. He waited to pick Jane up.

"Carlos, don't be that nervous! It makes me uncomfortable to see you acting like that! You aren't marrying her; you are just picking her up." Jay slumped down next to him to encourage him a bit.

Evie came out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Jay is right. Don't be like that. It is nothing, just a relaxed afternoon with friends." She applied some make up before admiring her work.

Suddenly, Mal burst into the room. As usual she had this aura of coolness around her. She scanned the scene quickly.

"What are you all waiting for? Let us go!" She turned around.

"Wait, Mal! Carlos has to pick up Jane before we can go. We want to meet before the entrance door." Evie hurried to her friend to update her.

"Well, I will then be on my way…" Carlos left to pick up Jane. With every step he grew more nervous and he cursed himself for it. After all they don't know each other that well. He arrived in front of her door and knocked softly. A few moments later an equally nervous looking Jane opened the door. Carlos forgot what he was thinking about as he saw her. He just took her in, her beautiful hair, her shining eyes. She looked stunning and he was convinced that if he would die right now, he would be alright with it.

She blushed as she noticed that Carlos was staring at her. She cleared her throat and giggled as Carlos flushed.

"Y-you look very pretty." He said. He couldn't take his eyes of her. It was impossible. Every time he tried, they found their way back to her. He was thrilled to see that she blushed even more.

"I am ready to go." She shouldered her bag and closed the door. Carlos swallowed and tried to calm himself.

"The others are waiting at the entrance door." He said as they started walking.

"Oh, then let us hurry a bit. We don't want them to wait any longer!" She began walking faster and Carlos was surprised as he saw, that she changed her dress for blue jeans and a pastel pink top. She had a pastel bow in her hair and a thin jacket over her arm. She turned around while walking.

"Carlos, hurry up a bit" She demanded.

They reached the others a few moments after.

"Hello, sorry we are late. I forget something." Jane apologized even when they weren't late.

"Oh, you aren't late at all!" Evie run to her and hugged her.

"Awww, I really like your top! It is really cute! It suits you perfectly! What do you mean Carlos?" She turned her head to see Carlos flushing.

"Y-yeah very pretty…" He muttered and glared at Evie.

"Thank you." Jane wasn't used to all the attention they gave her.

"So, what do you want to discover today?" She asked the others but her attention was mainly on Evie and Carlos. She didn't know much about the other two and she didn't want to bother them too much with her presence.

Jay looked up at her words. "Well, what would you recommend to see?" He asks with a smirk.

"I don't know…. I highly recommend our library; it is one of the greatest in the whole country and has some very unique and rare books." She watched him scowling and now it was her turn to smirk. She knew that he would react that way.

"Please, has someone another idea?" Jay looked helplessly to his friends. Evie snickered and Janes smirk widened. Carlos laughed and clapped his friend on his back.

"Well Jay, I think it is time for your first library visit!" He could hardly contain his laughter.

"I heard you have a special museum about the history of Auradon?" Everybody turned around as Mal spoke up. She joined the little circle that has formed around Jay who sat on a stone.

"Yes, you are right. We have a museum which tells the history about this country. But I don't think that you-"Jane began but was interrupted when Mal stepped closer.

"You think we don't like what they teach about our parents. I think we should have the opportunity to have an own opinion and I am keen to know why everybody seems to hate us that much. They don't only dislike us; no I was a victim of several death threats." Mal was now standing directly in front of Jane and was watching her with a mischievous expression.

Jane swallowed and became sweating hands. She felt uncomfortable and she knew that Mal intended to make her feel guilty. But she didn't allow herself to feel guilty about this. She was not responsible for that. She glanced helplessly at Carlos. He stared at Mal. His eyes were wide as if he didn't expect her to say that. She glanced back at Mal and opened her mouth to say something. But then she shut it again not knowing what to say.

Mal smirked self-assuredly and wanted to say something as Carlos stepped between the two girls. His back was facing Jane and he shoved her behind him as protecting her.

"Mal, you know that Jane has absolutely nothing to do with that! It isn't her fault and it is just unfair that you accuse her of being responsible for that! So just back off and let her be!" He was clearly upset.

"How can you protect her? Carlos, she is one of them! She doesn't want us here!" Mal was screaming now and Jane backed off. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to be the reason they fight. She tipped Carlos shoulder and smiled sadly when he turned around. She could now see Mal and swallowed again.

"I think it will be better if I just leave." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I think it would!" Mal said bitterly. Jane smiled sadly and began to leave them but stopped and turned around once more.

"Oh, and Mal. I will talk to my mother about those death threats. Nobody will be bullied in this school if I can prevent it! I don't judge you; I don't even judge your parents. After all, I don't know them or you, for that matter. I don't want to be judged this easily thus I don't judge you. We are humans, we make mistakes and that is alright if we learn from them. I don't believe you are evil people; misunderstood yes maybe but not evil. Thank you again for your invitation I am grateful for spending time with you. I had much fun!" She then turned around and went to her room where she burst in tears. It came all crashing down and she could just sit on her bed and weep. Weep about her lost friendships with Carlos and Evie; wipe about the chance to be accepted. Her heart hurt and she was afraid it would break. Then she thought about her day with Carlos and new tears blurred her vision.

She didn't know how much time has passed as she just sat there to cry. A knock pulled her back to reality. She wiped the tears away and took a calming breath before opening the door. She was now facing a restless Carlos.

He hated fights, especially fights with friends. They always stressed him and he was always afraid he would be alone if he got between the fronts; but for Jane he took the risk. She wasn't guilty for their situation and Mal was unfair by treating her like that. He just had to protect her. And now he stands face to face with the very girl he couldn't stop thinking about for the last hour. She had red eyes and he knew she had just cried. To know she had cried because of him hurt more than all the punched from his mother together. That she cried because his friends were treating her like shit broke his heart in pieces.

He just pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He didn't care that they still stand in between the door and everybody had a chance to see them. He didn't saw someone and even if; he didn't cared about anybody but the small girl in his arms.

She pulled away a bit to look into his eyes. He saw a mixture of hurt and gratefulness in her eyes and it made his heart beating faster. She grabbed his hand and gestured him to come into her room. He closed the door and turned around to scan her room quickly. It was surprising neat and tidy. Her walls were painted in a bright violet and her bed was like Evie's but in a violet colour. His eyes were now fixed on Jane. She was standing nervously in the middle of the room and was blushing lightly.

 _Why is she so nervous?_ Carlos wondered.

"You are the f-first b-b-boy that is in my room…" she said so softly that he had to stop breathing to hear her. Now it was his turn to blush and he was getting nervous. _What does she expect me to do? Should I even do something? What should one do in this situation?_ He felt panic settling in his stomach and he watched her nervously.

She let out a forced laugh. "S-sorry, I didn't want to make it awkward." She muttered. He laughed as well. He then stepped to her to pull her in a hug again. She let out a surprised squeal but she didn't fight his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as well and nestles her face in the crook of his neck. The fluttering in his chest transformed into a bunch of butterflies that explored his stomach and chest. After a few minutes of hugging she loosened her hold and he did the same. She stepped back a bit but was still near him. She blushed and looked at their feet. He smiled and watched her. He was blushing as well.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"I am sorry." He said and grabbed her hand to squeeze it. Her head shot up to look at him.

"It is alright. I am not mad at you, if you think that." She clarified and smiled while squeezing his hand as well. He then looked at her clock and jumped when he saw that it was already six.

"Isn't dinner at six?" He asked her shocked. She turned around and jumped as well.

"Yes it is, come hurry up!" She grabbed her cardigan before going to the door. He stopped her there to grab her hand before opening the door.

"Thank you again, Carlos" Jane whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Then she opened the door and dragging him to the cafeteria. Carlos followed her but his mind was fuzzy and he didn't remember anything after the kiss.

The following days were quite the same. Carlos and Jane met during lunch and sometimes Evie joined them as well. They met after school to do homework and to talk. She had a wonderful time but she saw the looks Mal shot her. She saw also the glances Audrey shot them. But for once she didn't cared. That was until she was remembered of the Family Day that was held….


	5. Wishing

Wishing 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, 2015._

 _Warning: Depression and abuse are mentioned in this chapter._

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _I was struggling with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. The next one will be better. I try to update soon!_

* * *

Carlos was laying in his bed in his and Jay's dorm. Jay went to the coach for an extra training-session. Carlos was happy for him. Jay really needed a way to live out his energy and sport is just the perfect balance of competition and exercise. Carlos tried it but he just wasn't that strong and competitive. A sigh escaped him as he thought about the last weeks. His day dreaming ended abruptly as Evie was bursting through the door without bothering to knock.

"Carlos! I really need your help!" She cried desperately while jumping on his bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently while sitting next to her.

"Mal met Jane accidentally in the bathroom and charmed her hair. Now everybody wants her to charm their hair as well…" She stopped when she noticed Carlos stiffen.

"Mal did what?" He chocked.

"Mal changed Jane's hair. It seems like she is really insecure about her looks and thinks her hair is ugly. Mal said she begged for her to make her nose pretty as well." Evie explained and smiled a little.

"Why would Mal encourage the insane opinion of Jane being ugly?" Carlos was clueless why a beautiful girl like Jane would think she was ugly. Girls were really difficult. Evie giggled and patted his hand.

"Mal said that Jane will ask her mother if she could do some beauty charms on her. And she promised Mal that she would invite her if her mother agrees."

"So in other words, Mal is using Jane for her evil plan?" Carlos was fuming now. No one used his Jane for evil plan! He wouldn't allow it and he would do everything to prevent it.

"Yeah, you summed it up. And that is the reason I am here in the first place…" She paused and bit her lip. She knew she could trust Carlos and he would never betray her. He was the most loyal person she knew and she was grateful for him being there for her.

Carlos grabbed her hand and she knew he would keep it a secret. They were close enough to understand each other in situations like that.

"I don't know if I want to be evil." Evie whispered quietly. A tear escaped her eyes and she knew that she hit a nerve as Carlos faltered.

"I mean, I really like it here and for the first time in my life I think that I can be more than a pretty face. I don't want to lose that. I realized that I am my own person. I want to be independent and free instead of dependant and forced to be evil. You know?" Her eyes were shimmering with hope and excitement. She didn't want to be held back because of some stupid expectations that pretty girls have to be dumb. No, she wants to be her own person.

"I understand you. I feel the same way. The time here let me realize that I am not evil. I was never evil and I think we all knew it. I just didn't want to admit it because I had no other opportunity than to be evil. I don't want to go back, Evie! I really don't want to!" His voice quivered and he stopped. Evie grabbed his other hand as well and tried to blink away the tears. She knew why he was afraid to go back. Cruella de Vil wasn't the nicest lady and definitely not a good mother. She was abusive and manipulative. Mal, Jay and her had to save him a few times when they heard her screaming. One time they thought Carlos would die. Jay jumped against the door and they saw Carlos at the ground while Cruella kicked him. There was so much blood and they came just in time to save him. She was afraid for him.

"We have to find a chance to stay here! Maybe if we tell them about your mo-"She started but Carlos interjected.

"No! I don't want them to know. It would just confirm their assumptions of them. I don't want them to think that all villains are evil." He said in a rush. His heart beat uncontrollably and he was on the verge of tears. His vision blurred and darkness surrounded him.

"Carlos!" Evie cried in worry as Carlos slumped forward. She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him but he wasn't answering. She laid him in his bed before running out of the room to get help. Luckily she crashed into Ben.

"Oh thank god you are here! Come with me!" Evie dragged him behind her.

"Wait a second Evie! What happened?" Ben tried to find any sense in the behaviour of the princess.

"Carlos blacked out! We need to get help!" She cried hastily before running even faster. He knew exactly what to do. As they passed a random student in the hall he shouted to him to get the headmistress and the nurse. The little boy just nodded before running in the direction of the hospital wing.

They reached the dorm from Carlos and Jay a minute later. Evie opened hastily the door to reveal a worried Jane who was kneeling next to Carlos bed. She had tears running down her cheek and blushed when she saw Evie and Ben.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Evie asked confused. Ben was shoving her a bit to the side to enter the dorm and went straight to the bed. A few seconds later a desperate nurse came through the door and run with a serious expression to Carlos. She shoved Ben to the side and started with her work. Ben observed her and helped her to move the boy.

Jane was standing up and went to Evie.

"I was on my way to the library and remembered Carlos asking for a book. I wanted to ask if he want to join me." She muttered and her cheeks redden again. Evie noticed her new hair style. The curly locks were nice and pretty but she knew Carlos loved her hair before as well. She couldn't understand while Mal would do that. She played with Jane's insecurities. That was low, even for Mal.

"Your hair looks nice. I mean it wasn't ugly before, but this suits you just as fine." Evie answered her and earned a genuine smile from the dark haired girl.

"Do you think Carlos will like it?" She asked before she could stop herself. Evie giggled and was earning a cold stare from the nurse. Shrugging she took Janes hands.

"I think he will love it!" She assured her and squeezed her hands. She imagined Carlos surprised face and had to suppress her laughter. Her gaze wandered to Jane and she noticed that the girl wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Jane's eyes were fixed on Carlos. With a worried expression she observed Mrs. Jankins. The nurse was completely engrossed with her work. Evie jumped in shock when Jay bursts through the door. The poor boy was standing clueless in the room and gaped at the scene in front of him. Jane hurried towards him and explained the situation quietly. Ben was standing up and joined them but he stayed silent.

"What? Carlos blacked out?!" He screamed in shock but was shushed from Jane.

"Yes, Mrs. Jankins doesn't know the reason yet, but I am sure she will soon find out why Carlos lost consciousness." She whispered.

Evie came to rescue her new friend from Jay.

"Jay, you should know that Carlos has sometimes problems to deal with new situations. I am convinced that he needs some time to deal with all the new impressions and opportunities. After all, he was never separated from his mother. This must be too much for him…" Evie was staring at him with meaningful eyes and hoped he would understand the hint. He winked knowingly and she let her eyes focus on Carlos once again.

"Did you change your hair, Jane?" Jay asked to change the topic. The shy girl flushed and her fingers touched her hair.

"Actually, Mal changed it. She used her magic to make me pretty. I apologized for my behaviour and I think we found some common ground." She replied happily.

"That is great! I am glad you two cleared the misunderstanding. And you hair really looks nice!" He smiled and she flushed a bit more. The door opened once again and revealed the headmistress herself. Her usual smile was replaced by a deep frown. Her eyes widen as she spotted Jane and she approached her daughter.

Ben and Jay left the room to grab some snacks and water for everybody from the kitchen. Ben explained he needed some fresh air and wanted to discuss some important things about the training.

"Jane, could you enlighten me why a terrified first year came in my office to tell me that Prince Ben gave him the order to get me?" Her voice was stern and her hands were resting on her hips. Evie stepped back to give them a bit room. She decided to help the nurse. The nurse scanned her sceptical but accepted her offer.

"Carlos blacked out! I found him unconscious on his bed. Fortunately, Evie and Ben came a few minutes later. Evie was with Carlos when he blacked out and ran to get help. She met Ben and he told the boy to get help. Mrs. Jankins arrived a few moments after them. You are the last one to join us…" She explained. Her voice was slightly trembling but she didn't allow herself to break down. Not yet.

The Fairy Godmother nodded and spoke with Mrs. Jankins. Jane couldn't understand their words and didn't want to be impolite so she joined Evie. The princess sat on Jay's bed and observed Carlos. Her head snapped in Jane's direction when she sat down next to her.

"Thank you for being here." Evie reached for her hand and glanced to Jane.

"Thank you for being my friend. I am always there for you, if you need someone to talk…" Jane muttered and squeezed Evie's hand. A small smile appeared on her lips and Jane was relieved when she saw that Evie nodded.

Ben and Jay came back soon after that. They had water and cookies for everyone. Jay joined Evie and Jane and asked about Carlos. Sadly, they couldn't tell him anything new. The headmistress was still talking quietly with Mrs. Jankins.

"I think it is better when I leave. No doubt is Audrey freaking out about my absence. See you later!" Ben waved and exited the room.

"Jane? Can we maybe take a walk outside? I think I need a bit fresh air…" Evie was grabbing her jacket and together they left the dorm. They walked through the halls in silence. Jane led Evie to the gardens. They walked through the entrance door, followed a cobblestone path until the path ended abruptly. They were now facing a little lake. Around the lake were trees and Evie could see some students sitting under the tress and enjoying the sun. The day was progressing and the sky was painted in orange and blue. It was like the world was dipped in a golden shimmer and the lake was mirroring the sun in all its glory. Roses, tulips and daffodils surrounded the lake like colourful frame. Evie was overwhelmed by the purity and beauty of this place. She never saw such a place and she was happy that Jane was showing her such beauty. She spun around to Jane and smiled.

"This is my favourite place; from here you can watch the sun going down. The lake mirrors the movement perfectly and everything shimmers in a golden light. I think it is amazing and enchanting!" The two girls walked around the lake and Evie tried to remember every little detail. She was painfully aware of the differences between the Isle and Auradon. She couldn't handle the thought of leaving.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I have to talk with you…" Evie muttered and Jane was pointing at a bench. They settled down and Jane was watching Evie curiously.

"Well, you know that I was with Carlos when he blacked out. I wanted to let you know why…" Evie's eyes were fixated on the ground. She took Jane's silence as a signal to continue.

"Well, I told Carlos that I don't want to leave Auradon. He told me that he didn't want to leave as well. That he doesn't want to be evil. Jane, we don't want to leave!" Tears rolled down her cheek and Jane hugged her friend. She patted her back while the princess cried silently.

They didn't know how long they sat there. But they noticed that the sky was changing his colour the sun disappearing. Jane took Evie's hand and led her back in the castle. They walked to cafeteria and enjoyed their dinner when Jay slumped down next to them.

"Carlos is now in the hospital wing. Mrs. Jankins confirmed that he had a panic attack and that he needs time to rest. But he should be awake soon. She told me to visit him later again." He said before taking a big bite from his sandwich. A warm feeling settled in Jane's chest and she smiled softly.

"I am finished. I think I will visit Carlos now." Evie stood up and gestured Jane to join her. She drank her water and walked together to the hospital wing. They spotted Mrs. Jankins and Jane spoke softly with her. She led them to Carlos bed.

Carlos was currently reading a book.

"Carlos!" Evie was running to him and embraced him.

"What a surprise! Thank you for visiting me!" Carlos hugged her back. Jane sat down on the other side of the bed. Evie ended the hug and sat down next to her. Carlos flushed when he saw Jane and his heart hammered in his chest. Something was different with Jane. He scanned her and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed her hair. It was just beautiful. _Mal did a fine job with her hair._ Jane reached for his hand.

"Oh, Carlos! I was sick for worry about you! I thought you would die!" She said sadly. He squeezed her hand and was relieved when he saw a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about me." He said softly.

"Evie told me about your wish to stay here. I will talk with my mother about it! We have family day in a few days. If you make a good impression, she maybe allows you to stay…" Jane was thinking deeply about other options but this was her only solution.

"Thank you for your concern. We will show them how kind we can be!" Evie was thrilled by the news. She was excited to create a new dress for the occasion.


	6. Friendship

Friendship

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _This chapter focus on Evie and Jane. I really like Evie and it was much fun to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank everybody who reads this and especially those who review. It is really supportive and it thanks to you that I continued with this story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, 2015._

* * *

Carlos was still recovering from the shock that he went through just a few moments earlier. Jane just offered them help. His mind was spinning and he couldn't think clear. Her hand on his wasn't really improving his confusion. Evie was thrilled by the idea. She was grinning and jumping in excitement.

"Jane! You have to help me choosing the right outfit for the family day! I don't want to be dressed inappropriate for the event. I have to check my wardrobe immediately!" Jane holds her back and giggled.

"Evie, we are currently visiting Carlos. It is impolite to leave now. You can check your dresses later. After all, Carlos is injured!" Evie was now pouting as Jane shoved her down on a sit next to her.

"Carlos you haven't said anything yet. Are you feeling ill? Should I get Mrs. Jankins?" Her voice was higher than usual and her eyes were scanning Carlos carefully. He chuckled and a smile breaks through his straight face.

"No, I just was surprised that you would offer us your help. I really appreciate it. It just caught me by surprise." His heart beat faster when he saw the smile that his words evoked. It was like a small rainbows were shining in her eyes and he swears he saw a halo forming over her head. _She should smile more often like that. She is drop-dead gorgeous!_

Evie observed their exchange silently. She had enough of this. She knew Carlos good enough to see that he was slowly falling in love with Jane. Her mind was in over drive and was already busy creating a masterplan. She would help those two clueless dorks to find happiness. And she knew just exactly how she would win this little challenge, but she needed help. She needed the help from Jay and she knew that he would be more than happy to assist her in her noble mission. She suppressed an evil laugh and observed the scene in silence.

Janes hand tipped at her shoulder and she spun around.

"I asked you if we want to check your clothes, now. Jay should be coming each second..." Jane's gaze was shifting to something behind her and she turned her head just in time to see Jay coming through the door. He smirked when his eyes landed on them. He would definitely say something to embarrass Carlos and Jane. Thinking quickly, Evie grabbed Jane's hand and shoved her out of the room. She didn't want them to be uncomfortable, at least not now. The two girls went quickly to Evie's dorm. When they arrived, they were met with a surprise. Mal was lying on her bed and Ben lay next to her. They were holding hands and Ben watched Mal with love-sick eyes.

Evie couldn't contain her excitement and let out a high-pitched squeal. Mal's head shoot up and her eyes went wide when she saw them. She pushed Ben from the bed and her cheeks flushed a red colour. Ben stands up and rubbed his neck. He was in a loss of words and fled from the scene. Mal scowled and with a huff, she fell back in her bed.

"You are annoying, you know that Evie?"

Evie's grin just grew wider and with a mischievous look in her eyes, she slumped down on her bed. Not wanting to stay in the middle of the room, Jane sat down on a chair near Evie's bed.

"Well, looks like your plan is working out just fine! Congratulations! Now I just have to care about Carlos…" She faltered and her eyes watched Jane. Evie could tell that Jane was containing her shock and her curiosity. But she was sure that she saw sadness in her eyes. Just a second but it was there. This was enough to confirm her suspicion.

"Jane? Want to help me with Carlos?" She asked innocently. Jane watched her carefully.

"What are you talking about?"

Evie hide her sly expression and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, I know that Carlos has a crush and I want to help him to ask her out. He is quite shy when it comes to love and feelings."

Jane wore a blank expression but her eyes betrayed her. Evie knew she was upset and sad. She knew Jane was jealous and that her heart was breaking at the news of Carlos having a crush on a girl. _It's nearly too easy!_ Evie gestured Jane to sit next to her and Jane complied reluctantly.

"So, you want to assist me?" She asked again. She knew she was pushing Jane, but she had to.

* * *

Jane's heart was hammering in her chest. Carlos has a crush on some girl. She didn't know what to do. Her heart ached like it would shatter in million little pieces. _Who is this girl? Is she prettier than me?_ Her mind was spinning and she felt like her thoughts were pulled by an unknown force in a darkness she knew just too well. _Of course she is prettier than me! Why would I even think he would like me? I am just plain Jane, the thought alone is ridiculous!_ She remembered all the little moments that she treasured in her heart. The precious moments that made her heart flutter and her mind dizzy. They were all shattering in pieces and her mind was a mess. She knew she has a crush on Carlos. She is quite observant and she always knew when she is attracted to someone. She just knew. She also knew that she couldn't help Evie with her whole heart and that it wouldn't be fair. She swallowed and felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"I can't!" She choked out.

"I can't help you. Not with my whole heart…" She felt Evie's hand on her shoulder and looked up. Evie's eyes were full of compassion and she was smiling softly.

"Jane, you have a crush on Carlos, doesn't you?" She stated. And Jane nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt a lump in her throat. She let the tears escape her eyes. Evie pulled her in a warm hug and she felt her tears running down her cheek. She heard the sound of a door being closed but she didn't care at all. Evie rubbing her back and were trying her best to calm her. But her heart couldn't be calmed, it was broken and she was feeling broken as well.

"I will help you!" Evie was now looking Jane in the eyes and she promised to get these two sweethearts together. The crying girl swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged her friend with a passion Evie never felt. Jane tried to express her gratefulness in a way that words couldn't.

"Thank you" She muttered and smiled. Evie smiled as well and patted her back.

"That's what friends do! They help each other and you helped me so much! I am so grateful for everything you did for us, I have to help you!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of Jane's red rimmed eyes. Jane reached for Evie's hands and smiled grateful. Evie mirrored her smile and they both knew that this was just the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Neither of them expected this friendship. Evie didn't even think of forming a deep friendship with someone other than Mal. She never even dreamed of someone from Auradon wanting to be her friend. After all, she was the daughter of the evil queen and after Audrey informed her that her title was worthless here, she also lost her royal status. She had nothing left but her pretty face. A memory was flashing in her mind.

 _Evie was coming from her last class today and joined Carlos and Jane. Every Thursday they would meet after the last class and ate lunch together. She approached them and saw that both were hovering over books. Carlos's hands were full of ink and she snickered because Carlos was just too clumsy to use a pen. When she was near enough she stopped to hear their conversation._

" _No, Carlos! You have to use this formula!" Jane was shaking her head and tipped with her finger on her book. "The task is full with information you have to use. You just have to know where to look. See? Here it says that the high is five meter." She wrote down something on Carlos paper. Evie choose this moment to interrupt._

" _Hey guys! What are you two doing?" She slumped down on the opposite bench and the two teenagers jumped slightly. Jane was scooting a bit to the right and a faint blush was covering her cheeks._

" _Jane is helping me with my math homework. I just don't get it, but with her help I may get a decent mark." He grinned at her._

" _Why bothering with math? I don't have to be smart!" Evie was saying and bite in an apple. Jane watched her with wide eyes._

" _But Evie, math is important and you should at least try it."_

 _Evie laughed a bit. "I am a princess; my only task is to be pretty and to cook. Math isn't expected for me." She informed Jane._

" _That is… that is horrible! I mean, why don't be both? Pretty and smart?" Jane was visibly shocked at her statement and somehow she didn't want to shock her._

" _Well… I think I can at least try to understand math."_

 _Jane was smiling radiantly at her and she saw Carlos's eyes fixed on Jane's face. Jane was now sitting next to Evie._

" _I heard from Doug that you are quite good in chemistry?" She inquired and Evie scowled._

" _No, I just know how to use my mirror…" She confessed quietly. Jane was rubbing her back._

" _You know what? I will help you! I am sure you are just as smart as pretty. And that is quite much, because you are quite beautiful!" She encouraged Evie. Evie was flattered by her words and when her eyes met with Jane's she could feel that Jane was completely convinced that she was more than a pretty face. This set of something in her. Jane's believe in Evie sparked a fire in her chest. She was now eager to show everyone that she was more than a princess. She was ambitious but nobody supported her in her dreams and Jane just released her ambition._

" _That would be great! Let us learn together!" Jane was already searching for her schedule and compared it with Evie's._

" _Okay, I can help you with math, biology, literature and history. Oh and I can help you with your goodness curse. Well, if you need any help at all." She was frantically writing down when their schedules met._

" _Oh and for chemistry, you can ask Doug. He seemed quite keen to help you…" She added with a little smirk._

" _Jane! Did you just smirk at me?" Evie was shocked. "It seems like Carlos and I are a bad influence!" Jane and Carlos were laughing and after a few moments, Evie joined them._

Jane helped her so much. They learned together and sometimes even Jay would join them. Thanks to her, she got an A in history and an A+ on her essay about forest work. Jane was always supporting her and encouraged her when she was about to give up. When they first started doing their homework together (and Evie started to do her homework at all) Jane had to help her almost with every question. It was more like a tutoring. But now, they would just sit next to each other and do their tasks alone. Of course they would ask questions or talk about some contents, but she was now able to do it alone. It was just more fun with Jane. And Carlos was practically urging her to join them. He was too shy to be alone with her for too long and it was just too amusing to watch him. He was especially clumsy when Jane was next to him. He would mess with the ink and one time he tripped and fell against a library shelf. He nearly broke his nose and it was hilarious.

* * *

Jane was also grateful for her friendship with Evie. Never in million years had she thought to find a friend like Evie. She was always the odd one out, an outcast, a looser. The news of four transfer students from the isle of lost reached her the day they arrived. She tried to avoid them; she was too scared about what they might do. Well, at first, then she thought about it and came to the conclusion that she shouldn't judge people that easily. Her meeting with Carlos and Jay was a pure accident. And she didn't allow herself to hope that Carlos would stick with her. But she got attached to him too quickly. The moment Evie stepped in her life was a turning point in her life. The blue haired princess was bubbly and cunning. A mix that was all but boring. The more time they spend together them closer they get. One memory was especially important to her. After she pressured Evie in doing her homework with her and Carlos, she met with her alone. It was their first meeting alone.

 _Jane was knocking at Evie's dorm room and waited patiently for Evie to open the door. She was more than surprised to found Audrey open the door. Audrey looked at her with a disgusted and shoved her to the side. She bumped her shoulder against Janes when she left. The door wasn't closed and Jane peeked through the gap. She could see the back of Evie, her whole body was shacking and her usually beautiful hair was a mess. She slowly opened the door a bit more and slipped in the room. She closed the door carefully and made her way towards Evie. Her hair was like a curtain and Jane couldn't see her face. But when she heard a sob, she knew Evie was crying. She hurried to sit down next to her. She sat down and the bed and faced Evie. Evie looked up and Jane put her hand over Evie's._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" She whispered softly. Her eyes searched her face for injuries and she was relieved when she saw none. Evie was now putting her hair in a high ponytail and tried to wipe away the tears that escaped her eyes._

" _And don't lie to me! Tell me the truth or tell me nothing. But don't lie to me." She added a bit louder but still gentle. Evie took a deep breath and faced her._

" _Audrey thought it would be a good idea to remind me of my status. She told me that I am nothing and that my title is worthless. That I will never be a real princess as my mother is the evil queen. She said that I shouldn't be that proud, after all, my mother is a disgusting person and even if my royal status would count, I should be ashamed. She said I would be as useless and evil as my mother." Evie's voice trembled and new tears escaped. They were running freely down her cheek._

" _It isn't much, but I think you are a better princess as Audrey will ever be. You are kind, gentle and forgiving. She is just vain, jealous and untrustworthy." Jane pulled her in a comforting hug and rubbed her back._

This evening was meaningful for Jane as Evie let her in her heart. Jane decided in this moment, that she would help them to stay, if they want to. She was working at a plan to convince her mother. She already asked her mother if Evie and Carlos could join them on the Family day. The Fairy Godmother agreed reluctant. Jane makes sure to tell her mother everyday about Evie and Carlos. She wants to prepare her mother for the Family day. She told her proudly about Evie's success in school and about Carlos engagement to learn. She also reported her how much fun Carlos had in her Goodness curse and how much he wants to get a good mark. Jane hopes with all her heart that her mother could be convinced. The family day was her last chance to show her their kindness.


	7. The special day

The special day

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, 2015. I just own the plot of this fanfiction._

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you some sweet little something for waiting this long. I am working hard to finish the next chapter next week. I hope you enjoy it as much as I when I wrote this. Thank you for reading this! And even more for reviewing or adding this to your favourites/ following it._

* * *

Today was the special day. Today was her last chance. Today was the day. These thought were spinning through her head as she paced in her room. She was restless and she was getting nervous with each passing minute. Sleep wasn't even an option for her, although she tried it more than once to fall asleep. Sleeping was a comfort that wasn't granted for her, she was restless and her mind was in overdrive. She was overthinking and tried to prevent everything that hinders her aim. Carlos and Evie trusted her and she wasn't someone who took trust lightly. No, trust has to be earned and she would do everything to show them that she was worthy of their trust.

It was six in the morning and the birds were singing their daily songs. Their melodious song echoed through the air and Jane had enough. Deciding she would relax now, she opened her window and got dressed. The fresh breeze of the morning tingled on her skin and she took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with the fresh and cold air and she felt peaceful and in full harmony with the nature. A knock pulled her out of her trance like peace and she hurried to the door. In front of the door stands Evie. She looked like a mess, her hair wasn't made and her eyes were red. Tears welled up and dared to escape her eyes. Jane pulled her friend in a warm hug and patted her back. She sat the princess on her bed and took the clothes that were draped over her arm. She then spread them on the floor to have a good look at them. Evie swallowed and stands up to stand next to her.

"I couldn't decide which was most suitable for today and then I just panicked, you know?" Evie's sapphire blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Jane reached for her hand to give her the support she needed.

"Oh, I can imagine…"

Together the two scanned each outfit and then Jane had the fantastic idea to make a list with pro and contra arguments for each outfit. Evie giggled but searched for paper and a pen. They were now brooding over the arguments and after one hour of thinking, they decide that Evie should wear a dress that she designed herself. The colours matched perfectly with her hair and it was formal but also casual. Just perfect!

Evie picked Janes Outfit and they got ready together. Jane even allowed Evie to make her hair and to apply makeup. Evie had a wonderful day and was eagerly working her magic on Jane. Of course she had a motive for this. She was eager to knock Carlos out of his shell, she want to push him into asking her out. After Jane confessed her feelings to Evie, she was working with Jay to push Carlos. She knows that just now, Jay would talk to Carlos and that he would prepare him for the final phase of her masterplan. One has to know that if Evie is interested in something she will do everything to achieve it. She gets what she wants, no matter how. Proudly, she scanned Jane and turned her chair to the mirror. Jane's expression was worth the trouble! The shy girl nearly started to cry and ruin the work but she calmed herself and jumped at Evie to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! You made me so pretty!" Jane muttered in Evie's ear. Evie's heart ached when she heard these words.

"I didn't make you pretty; I just pointed your beauty out a little bit more!" She said and pulled Jane along with her to pick up Carlos. The two girls were walking in a comfortable silence next to each other. Evie knocked at the door before letting herself in. She entered and Jane heard Evie's laughter and followed her curiously. She joined in the laughter when her eyes found Jay on top on Carlos struggling with a tie. Evie helped Jay to fix Carlos's tie and watched amused when the boy flushed a cute red. He stood up and fumbled again with his tie. Jane took his appearance in and was amazed. _He is so handsome! The tie and his whole outfit make him even more handsome!_

She wanted to run her hands through his hair to find out if it is as soft as it looks. Her thoughts turned a bit more as she imagined pulling him near her with his tie to taste his gorgeous lips… She flushed and shakes her head. She should stop reading romance novels…

Carlos struggled as well to keep his eyes from Jane. Evie did a perfect job and he was sure that he never laid eyes on a more beautiful being than Jane. Her hair looked soft and he had the urge to run his fingers through her curls. He wanted to pull her near him and breathe in her intoxicating scent. She was driving him crazy. _She will be the death of me…_ He thought and a sigh escaped his lips.

Evie shoved Jay a bit and together they watched the scene in front of them. Jane and Carlos were stealing glances at each other and Evie thought it was really adorable. But Carlos had to make his move soon; otherwise some other guy would come along and steal his princess. Evie had witnessed how some guys were ogling over Jane and she was sure that those weren't that slow as Carlos. So she pushed Carlos a bit and he stumbled to Jane. Jane giggled sweetly and Carlos rubbed his neck.

"Carlos? Why don't you accompany Jane to look for her mother? Jay and I have to chat with Mel again." She didn't let him any time to answer and shoved the two out of the room.

Carlos swallowed and watched Jane fumbling with the hem of her violet dress. She fixed the pink bow before looking up and catching his gaze. He watched when she blushed and felt himself blushing as well. He cleared his throat and offered her awkwardly his arm. Jane's heart fluttered when she accepted the offer. Her hand was tingling and her stomach mad this flip-thing again. Together they walked to the office of her mother. She was nervous and couldn't get any word out of her. She was just too distracted by his handsome face and his soft looking hair. They were half way through the castle when Mel came running towards them. She had her magic book with her. She opened it and muttered some words while flicking her finger. Carlos stiffened when he heard her words. He knew the spell. She had used it for Jay yesterday. Jay was in love with some girl and she helped him to kiss her. The spell causes magical mistletoe growing over the two people. They have to kiss otherwise they will stuck under it forever. He felt himself unable to move. His eyes were fixed on Jane.

Jane panicked when she couldn't go any further, her grip on Carlos tightened and her eyes followed Mel's, she saw a mistletoe growing above Carlos and her head. Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks redden when her mind caught up with what was happening. They had to kiss. She noticed Mel vanishing from the hallway. She swallowed and her eyes found Carlos's. He watched her intently and took all his courage that was left in his body to cradle Jane's cheek with both his hand before leaning down. Jane's eyes fluttered shut and she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her cheeks. He face fitted perfectly in his hands and her heart beat increased and she was afraid it would jump from her chest. Her hands were resting on his chest and she was waiting patiently for his lips to touch hers. When she was becoming impatient, she grabbed his tie to pull him a bit to her. This made his heart going wild in his chest. _SHE WANTS ME TO KISS HER!_ His mind was screaming. This was the last boost of courage he needed to bring his lips to hers.

Jane never had kissed someone, but she knew that she could kiss Carlos the rest of her life. Fireworks were exploding behind her closed eyes and her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. Her lips were tingling and her stomach was flipping. Her hands were now behind his neck and she touched his hair to enjoy its softness. He pulled her to him a bit more to kiss her a bit more. His lips couldn't get enough of her, heck; he couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like chocolate and the feeling of her in his arms was perfect. He knew that this was the purpose of his life; to kiss her and to make her happy. He carefully deepened the kiss and added a bit more pressure to their lips. She eagerly followed him. He bit her lower lip softly and she let out a gasp. He began sucking on her lower lip and she was in total bliss.

The two lovebirds didn't notice Evie watching the scene. Jay and her high fived and she grinned like a madman when she saw Carlos deepening the kiss a bit more. Jay laughed quietly and they were both surprised to find the shy Carlos kissing Jane like this. They didn't thought he had it in him to kiss like that. But secretly, Evie knew that Jane deserved Carlos as much as Carlos her. She was now content to do everything she could to help them if they ever need help. She wouldn't allow that this sweet love would be destroyed by them leaving. Evie would do everything to prevent that!


	8. Evie's masterpiece

Evie's masterpiece

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Descendants, 2015. Neither the characters nor the place are mine. But everything expects the original storyline is owned by me._

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _I think I am coming slowly to an end of this journey. I think that I can create a few chapters but please, don't expect more than three or four. I won't give up on our favourite pair, though. I have many ideas and I am excited to go after them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is dedicated to Roxanne Martinez and Cheschire-Kat. Thank you so much for your reviews and your encouraging words!_

* * *

Jay decided to interrupt them by clearing his throat rather loudly. A smirk played around his lips when the two practically jumped apart. Jane was clearly avoiding everybody's gaze and she hurried past them muttering something along the lines of having to prepare something. Evie grinned from ear to ear and was slyly watching Carlos struggling to contain his gleeful smile from spreading. She shoved him with her elbow and he just laughed.

"I hate you nearly as much as I love you!" He stated and threw his arms around her to hug her properly.

"I couldn't watch it any longer!" She replied innocently and dragged him after her to find her. Evie could only imagine Jane's state of mind right now. And Evie was right. Jane's mind was spinning and her lips were still tingling. She was pacing a few hallways away. Her fingers touched her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed a vibrant red. Footsteps pulled her out of her thinking and her cheeks flushed once again when her gaze took in Carlos's appearance. His messy hair wasn't the only evidence of their little encounter. Her hands ran through her hair to straighten it a bit. She didn't want to encourage any rumours about them. Evie was running around a corner and grabbed Jane's hand from behind. The girl spun around and relaxed when she saw Evie.

"So, Jane… I was wondering if you need a prep-talk." She eyed the shy girl curiously and nodded when her curious eyes met the insecure ones.

"You know that you have to talk with him, don't you?" Her tone was soft and she patted the hand of Jane. The girl wasn't meeting her gaze but nodded.

"I am afraid." She whispered. Her voice was trembling and Evie smiled softly.

"Oh, you don't have to be!" She puts a strain of hair behind Jane's ears and pushes her gently around the corner.

"Uff!"

Jane was stumbling around the corner, directly in something hard. The something seemed to be someone and her head shot up. Her eyes found the chocolate brown ones of the very boy her heart beats for. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant red again and Carlos fell for her all over again. His breath caught in his throat and he was left speechless. His hands shot up to her shoulders to steady her. A smile bubbled up in her and she let it break through her surface. His heart was making summersaults and a shiver run down his spine. An awkward silence surrounded them as neither dared to speak the words their hearts yearned to hear. Her hands began to fiddle with the bow of her dress and he was swallowing nervously. The lump in his throat was getting bigger with each passing second and he was trying to gather all his courage he has.

"Jane?" He croaked. He cursed his hoarse voice. Her head shot up and his attention was completely absorbed in the way her beautiful brown curls move with her head. He was left speechless all over again. He cursed under his breath. _WHY? Why does she have to be this pretty? I don't stand a single chance!_ Her stunning blue eyes were watching him curiously and he smiled sheepishly.

"Carlos?" Her voice was not more than a whisper. His heart began beating faster in his chest.

"I have to confess something…" He began insecurely. _What am I supposed to say?_ Panic was rising in his stomach and he was getting anxious. _Now or never!_

She watched him steadily and her stomach flipped by the anticipation. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help herself. Her mind was waiting for the words she never even dared to think.

"I really really like you, Jane… And I was wondering if there is a tiny little chance that you maybe return the feeling?" His voice was soft but his eyes shimmered with such intensity that her head was getting fuzzy. She could nearly feel her mind working. _He said he likes me! He REALLY likes me!_ Her heart nearly jumped from her chest and she was sure she would faint every second. Butterflies were throwing a party in her stomach and her whole body was tingling. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything expect his soft, pink lips. He longed for the feeling of his lips on hers. She couldn't think straight, his scent was setting of fireworks. Her hands reached up and grabbed his tie. She pulled him down to her and enjoyed the feeling of electricity running through her veins. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer. She pulled back to take a breath. He rested his forehead on hers and she opened her eyes. Her stomach flipped when she saw the way his eyes watched her. They were full of emotions she never dared to imagine. His hand cupped her cheek and caresses it softly.

"I take this as a yes?" His whole body vibrates with his chuckle and a smile crept on her face.

"Yes." Her reply was short but the tenderness and adoration that laced her voice were convincing him enough and he leaned down to peck her on her pretty lips. After that he reached for her hand and laced his fingers with her delicate ones. Heat shot though his veins as her thumb caresses his hand. Together they went around the corner to face a grinning Evie.

* * *

Of course, Evie was eavesdropping. After all, half of the credits belong to her! Their relationship was her masterpiece, her best example of her plotting her skills! She could be a freaking professional! A grin spread on her face when she saw the shocked faces of her two friends. Jane's cheeks redden immediately and even Carlos was shuffling uncomfortable. Evie was laughing loudly.

"Guys, no need to be that shocked!" Her laughter echoed through the empty halls.

"Thank you for your efforts, Evie!" Jane's smile was brightening up the whole situation and Evie grinned back. Together they went outside to join the other students. They watched the performance of Ben and some other students. Jane caught Evie watching Doug the whole time and smiled softly. Carlos draped his arm around her shoulders and her stomach flipped happily. After the amazing show, they began to discover the food. Evie and Jane giggled at the sight of Carlos trying to eat chocolate without getting it all over him.

"I can't watch him any longer. I'll help him!" Evie said and went to rescue Carlos in his second attempt that went nearly wrong. Jane nodded but her mind wasn't completely here right now. Her eyes scanned the grounds for her mother. She didn't want to be surprised by her arrival. She spotted her approximately 50 metres away from them. She waved and smiled when her mother saw her. Jane turned around.

"Hey, guys! My mother is coming to us now." She informed her friends. Evie was straightening her clothes and Carlos wiped his face with a napkin. He took a deep breath before taking Jane's hand. Jane watched him curiously. Did she have to introduce Carlos as her boyfriend? They confessed their feelings for each other but did that mean they were a proper couple? Her mother arrived shortly after that.

"Hello Jane!" She pulled her in a motherly embrace.

"Hello mum it is nice to see you." Jane muttered. She freed herself from the tight hug and took a step back.

"May I introduce my friends? This is Evie Royal." She motioned to Evie and smiled slightly when Evie greeted her mother.

"It's an honour to meet you." They shook hands and the Fairy Godmother seemed a little bit impressed by the good manners. Her eyes wandered to the boy next to her daughter. She didn't fail to notice the way their hands were interlaced. A small smile played around her lips.

"And this is Carlos de Vil…" She began. Carlos straightened himself a bit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you outside of the classroom." He shook the offered hand and smiled. Jane was watching the scene nervously.

"The pleasure is all mines, Miss Royal and Mr. de Vil. I hope you are enjoying yourself today?"

"Fantastically, the weather is just perfect and the performance was really amazing. And don't let me start with the food…" Evie giggled lightly and the Fairy Godmother couldn't resist a smile from spreading on her face. This girl was really nice. She was glad that her daughter has finally found friends and those two made a very good impression until now.

"Oh yeah, I agree. The students have trained very long for this day. It is sort of a tradition to have a small show before the real Family day begins." She explained in a friendly tone. Her gaze turned to Carlos. The boy was clearly nervous and she had to suppress a chuckle when she saw that Jane was nervous as well.

"Why don't we search for a nice place to sit?" She offered and Jane was practically jumping at the chance to avoid the awkward silence. They went to a table under some trees and Evie was sitting next to Jane's mother. She wanted Carlos to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Should I grab some drinks for everybody?" He offered and watched Jane insecurely. She smiled at him approvingly and her left. Her mother was clearing her throat.

"When do you want to tell me about your relationship with Mr. de Vil, Jane?" Her mother was grinning at her daughter. Jane's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

Jane opened her mouth but found herself unable speak. Evie coughed subtle and decided to help her helpless friend.

"Well, the two got together just a few moments ago." Evie grinned slyly at Jane and her mother was laughing.

"Oh, I can perfectly imagine that! Miss Royal, did you help these clueless two?" She was now facing Evie and Evie went into the details of her plotting. The Fairy Godmother was laughing when Evie reached the recent events and Jane was blushing furiously.

"I thought that Mr. de Vil harboured some feelings for Jane and I was wondering when he would act on that. But I didn't think he would be brave enough, as he seems quite shy in class…" Jane was surprised to watch Evie and her mother getting on quite well. She was happy when Carlos came back with several drinks and snacks. She reached for his hand under the table and smiled softly when his thumb traced over her hand. Evie was whispering something to her mother and they both began chuckling.

"Okay what did I miss?" Carlos eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh I just told Jane's mother about your struggle confessing your feelings for Jane." She giggled and Carlos was blushing furiously. He took a sip from his water to distract him.

"I heard many good things about you two from Jane. And I am under the impression that she wasn't exaggerating, you know?" Her mother said seriously before taking a bit from her sandwich. Evie grinned from ear to ear and shot Jane an excited look. Carlos squeezed Jane's hand gratefully.

"She also mentioned your wish to stay here…?" The headmistress was eying the two teenagers in question. Evie was looking down at her hands.

"Yes, she is right. I spoke with her about the chances that we might stay here for a bit longer. As you maybe can imagine, the educational system isn't that far developed on the isle of lost."

Carlos's brown eyes were fixed on the table. He didn't dare to look up. He couldn't possibly tell them about hid fear of going back to his mother. No, he never could tell them about his situation at home. The Fairy Godmother was smart enough to interpret Carlos behaviour. He was clearly afraid. And she had a vague idea about the reason of his fear. Cruella de Vil wasn't exactly known to be a kind person. She could only imagine the cruel situation at home. She sighed when she saw the pleading blue eyes of her daughter. Jane was far to kind to let that not bother her.

"I have scheduled a meeting with Prince Ben and his parents to discuss this topic. I can't promise anything, though." She said and was engulfed in a hug from both Evie and her daughter. The white haired boy was just watching her with shocked eyes.

"Thank you very much!" Carlos and Evie said in unison and the boy was clearly shocked. Their meeting ended with an each of them eating a slice of the delicious chocolate cake before the headmistress bid her goodbye and left the three. Evie was leaving them to talk with Mel. So Carlos and Jane were left alone. Jane was squeezing Carlos hand.

"Well, that went quite fantastic!" He exclaimed happily and pulled his new girlfriend closer to him. Jane leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. They let their gaze wander over the grounds and spotted some familiar faces. Jane sat up when she saw Mel arguing with some woman. Jane couldn't see all of the argument but soon the people around them were hurrying towards the lady and shooting glares at Mel who was leaving the scene clearly upset.

"Do you think we should follow Mel?" Jane asked Carlos curiously. But Carlos just shrugged and said that he would rather enjoy their time alone. He then leaned down to kiss her. Jane was now too distracted to think about Mel and the happenings.


	9. Their last class

Their last class

 _Disclaimer: Everything expects the original plot, characters or places belong to me. I don't own Descendants, 2015._

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_

 _My dear readers,_

 _This won't be the last chapter. There will be at least one more! This is a bit longer (3000 words) and I hope you like it. I am amazed by the amount of support from you! Thank you so much! I am currently studying for my A-Levels, so I appreciate every support I can get *laughs*. Okay, I'll stop my rambling now! Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

The family day was over but the castle was still buzzing of activity. Students were seeing their family off, some were crying and some were enjoying their silence. Others were sneaking off to the kitchen to grab some delicious dessert and some others were heading to their beds. On the other hand, Jane was busy helping her mother with sorting out the mess the whole day has created. She was currently cleaning the tables on the grounds. Carlos had left hours ago. They agreed to meet tomorrow. Jane was replaying the day's events in her head while wiping the tables. The last few hours were filled with new experiences that her mind had to process yet. Her heart was beating a bit faster when her thoughts reached the beautiful kiss they shared before they went to the party. A small smile was now on her lips and her heart was feeling lighter. After cleaning the last table she went to her mother's office. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Her feet knew the way and she could focus her attention to herself and her thoughts. So, she walked through the castle thinking about Carlos. She felt like a stupid school girl but couldn't help the goofy smile on her face and the flutter in her heart. She knocked softly when she arrived and opened the door after her mother told her to come in. Surprised to see that her mother had a visitor she froze on the spot. Audrey was sitting on the chair and was groaning annoyed before whipping her head around to face her mother again. Next to Audrey was an older woman. She was scanning Jane quickly before turning her attention to Audrey.

"Jane? Have you finished cleaning the tables?" Her mother didn't even bother to look up from the papers in her hands.

"Yes. I didn't want to disturb you. I think I'll just go and leave you alone…" She turned around and left the office. Still surprised to find Audrey in her mother's office she was heading to her dorm to sleep. The day was far from relaxed and she was exhausted. The moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Carlos was lying on his bed. After that day, he couldn't stop his mind from spinning. His mind seemed occupied with so many problems and experiences. His brain wasn't that fast in processing things, so it was still occupied with Jane and the kiss. The rush of electricity was replaying in his inner eye and his heart fluttered. After closing this case, his mind was busy to analyse and replay the next. Mel had a great argument with Audrey's grandmother. Sighing he run a hand through his hair. It was just too complicated, why couldn't he be happy more than a few hours. Somehow he found himself always in a difficult situation. Maybe he has to live with the fact that he simply wasn't allowed to be just happy and relaxed. Maybe his life is damned to be full of problems that popped out of nothing and hindered him in his plans. Mel was currently comforted by Evie. The blue haired princess threw him and Jay out their dorm. She stated that Mel was in dire need of a girly evening and Carlos was taking this as an invitation to leave. Of course he thought about finding Jane and spending even more time with her. But he didn't want her to feel somehow uncomfortable. A relationship only worked when they had time for themselves as well. So he headed to his dorm and tried to sleep. Now he was listening to Jay's snores and thinking about problems that aren't even his. After all, he wasn't the one involved in the argument. No, he had worked hard to prove them all wrong and was on his best behaviour. He tried to impress both, Jane and her mother. He closed his eyes and was again trying to get lost in the dreamland. After some hours he finally was successful.

The sunlight was shining through the gap of the curtains and lightened up the room. Carlos opened his still tired eyes and groaned. One looked confirmed his worries. It was morning. He forced himself to stand up and took a long shower. He got dressed and grabbed his bag. With fast steps, he head to the cafeteria. He craved a hot chocolate and maybe a cookie. His stomach rumbled and he ran to the cafeteria. After he bought what seemed half the menu he taking a place outside. The birds were chirping a melody he didn't know and the sun was on its way around the world; shining at the people under it. Although the air was a bit fresh Carlos enjoyed the weather. The rays of the sun were warming his skin and he enjoyed the feeling. It was like his skin was absorbing the sunlight. With each minute he got happier. Contently, he sipped his hot chocolate and ate his breakfast. After he cleaned the table, he started to revise some material for the next classes. His grades weren't bad but he was sure he could do better. Completely engulfed by his school material, he didn't notice Jane.

Jane had a beautiful morning. She was skipping down the hallway to the cafeteria to enjoy a nice cup of tea. With the cup of black tea in her right and her waffles with syrup in the left she went to one of the outside tables. She spotted Carlos sitting on one of the tables and decided to join him. Coming closer, she could see him leaning over some papers and books. She smiled at the sight of him nibbling on a pen while staring at his paper. He seemed deeply concentrated. She slipped on the place next to him and drank her tea in silence. Enjoying his mere presence she busied herself with watching Carlos doing his homework. They both jumped in shock when some girls passed their tables chattering loudly over some unimportant topic. Carlos whipped his head around to spot the source of the sound and yelped when his eyes landed on her. She giggled and turned her attention on her breakfast.

"Sorry, didn't notice you…" He muttered clearly ashamed.

"Oh, I don't mind. I didn't want to disturb you in your work. You seemed pretty absorbed by it so it had to be important." She was still avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I don't like to be interrupted in general, but for you I make an exception." A cheeky grin decorated his lips and Jane hit him playfully but was blushing nonetheless.

"Okay, okay! I stop with making exceptions for you! I see you don't support inequality!" He lifted his arms to shield his face from her attack. She hit him once more and crossed her arms over her chest. Carlos lowered his arms and scooted closer to her to throw his arm around her shoulders. Her lips formed a smile and Carlos closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Their body's fitted perfectly and he enjoyed the feeling of completeness. He pulled her closer to him and his heart beat faster when she intertwined their fingers. He rested his chin on the top of her head and she leaned her head on his chest. A small sigh escaped her and his heart fluttered. He turned his face to her and was stunned by her bright blue eyes. She turned her eyes to him and was looking up. He couldn't take his eyes of her blue eyes; he was practically drowning in the blue sea. Emotions flashed through them and his eyes wandered to her pink lips. He knew they had kissed before but somehow he was nervous to kiss her. The darkness in his mind reminded him of the possibility that she changed her mind. He tried to fight the dark thoughts but came to the conclusion that he wasn't even convinced of the opposite himself.

Jane looked up to meet his gaze and butterflies fluttered in her chest. His chocolate brown eyes were shimmering with emotions. His gaze shifted to somewhere a bit lower and her heart was beating a million miles per hour. She was watching him intently and was shocked to see hesitation in his brown eyes. She was completely sure that he was struggling with something. Insecurity and Disbelief flickered in his eyes and her heart ached for him. Without wasting a second for thinking, she put her hand behind his neck to pull his face closer. Their lips crushed together and electricity was running through their veins. His right hand lifted to caress her cheek while the other rested on the small of her back. Her fingers ran through his hair, enjoying and discovering its softness. Both were savouring the moment and the feel of the others lips on theirs. Carlos pulled back and rested his forehead against Janes. He opened his eyes and admired the beauty in front of him. For him, Jane's flushed cheeks were adorable and pretty. But then she opened her eyes and he was stunned. Her blue eyes were shimmering with an intensity that took his breath away. He never got to see her eyes this close. Her bright blue eyes turned darker on the edges. Her eyes beamed at him and filled him with inner happiness. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Come on, classes will begin in a few minutes!" Jane stood up and they headed to their first class this day. They would hold hands until they had to part and kissed goodbye. Carlos went to the last Goodness class. He was the first of the students to arrive and sat down on his place. The Fairy Godmother turned around and Carlos waved awkwardly.

"Good morning Mr. de Vil. How are you?" She greeted him friendly.

"I wish you a good morning as well. I am fine; Jane and I were enjoying the sunny weather."

"I see. Mr. de Vil I assume you are aware of the consequences if Jane should be harmed by your actions?" Although smiling; her tone was laced with coldness. Carlos straightened immediately.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry; Jane's health and wellbeing are first priorities for me." He said with a serious expression. He swore to himself that he would do everything he could to protect Jane from any harm. The Fairy Godmother just nodded and smiled at him.

"Fine I wish you two only the best. I am glad that she found someone as caring and loyal as you, Mr. de Vil. Even if I know you just a short time I can see that you are a kind soul that cares about people that are dear to you." Carlos was unable to answer and just nodded. Thankfully, the others entered the room and the lesson began. At the end the Fairy Godmother thanked them for their attention and wished them the best for their life.

"So, you may all go now expect Evie and Carlos." She said and Mel and Jay eyed them curiously. Shrugging they left the room. Evie and Carlos went to the front and stood in front of the table from the Headmistress.

"Well, I think you both know why you are here. I talked with the King and the queen this morning. I told them about your progress and your wish to stay here to finish your education. After a long discussion they agreed with me. You have the permission to stay here and finish your education."

Evie hugged Carlos and jumped happily. She then threw herself at the headmistress who hugged her back.

"Thank you very much! We really appreciate your effort and we will work hard to prove our good intentions!" Evie said and Carlos nodded. His mind was blank. The shock was slowly fading just to be replaced by gratefulness. Words couldn't describe how grateful he was to be allowed here in Auradon. He didn't have to leave Jane; he could finish his education and maybe find a nice job here. Evie grabbed his hand and was squeezing it tightly. He smiled at her.

"I just hope you will take the chance that is offered you here." She said and watched them intently. The two teenagers nodded eagerly and the headmistress beamed at them. After all, doing well was her favourite thing to do. Even after all this time, she enjoyed the sparkling eyes and the grateful smiles she received for her effort.

"Alright, I wish you much luck in your end of term exams!" She said happily before leaving the classroom. Evie was jumping around and Carlos chuckled about her ridiculous happiness. Or rather the amusing way of expressing it. She calmed down and they left the classroom to find Jane. It was thanks to her that the Fairy Godmother contemplated their wish to stay here. Evie was excited and began running after passing the classrooms, so no teacher could punish them for running in the hallways. She sprinted to Jane's dorm and burst through the door. She threw her bag in a corner and jumped on Jane, crushing her in a hug. A muffled yelp could be heard and Carlos closed the door for them. Evie was still hugging Jane and the poor girl had difficulties with breathing.

"Evie, I can't breathe!" She croaked and Evie let her free immediately. She was grinning sheepishly and was fixing her wild hair. Jane's blue eyes spotted Carlos and she smiled. Her feet brought her to him and she kissed him sweetly. Evie whipped around and smiled satisfied. Carlos wrapped his arms around his girl and turned her around that both faced Evie.

"Evie couldn't wait to see you." He explained and smirked slightly at Evie. The princess seemed irritated by his comment. Her brow furrowed as she glared at him.

"Yes, I wanted to be the first who shared the news!" Apparently she decided to ignore his comment.

Jane turned her head and watched him with curiosity in her blue eyes. _She looks so damn adorable! Her blue eyes are brighter than the sun itself!_ Her lips distracted him and he had to fight the urge to lean down to capture her sweet lips. Impatient the girl turned around to ask Evie instead.

"What news?" Her voice seemed excited but also a bit worried. Evie gaze softened and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Well, guess who is allowed to stay here to finish their school?"

Jane's mind combined all pieces of the puzzle and the moment it clicked she ran to Evie and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. Tears ran down her cheeks as Evie hugged her back.

"Jane, please stop crying! Otherwise I have to cry as well, and I really don't want to ruin my make-up!" Evie tried to pull herself together and but her eyes were filling with tears. Jane wiped her tears away and muttered some apology before stepping back. Carlos was watching the scene in silence; he didn't want to disturb their moment and was even considering leaving the whole scene when Evie fixed her eyes on him. Jane turned around and her mouth opened in the most adorable way Carlos had ever seen. Guilt flickered in her sky blue eyes and she looked ashamed to the ground. He could see Evie rolling her eyes. The princess shoved the shy girl towards Carlos and rushed past them.

"I see you two later! I have to talk with Mel immediately!"

Jane watched Carlos through her eyelashes and her cheeks glowed. Carlos was smiling at her. He pulled her to his chest and nestled his face in the mass of her brown hair. Jane's heart hammered in her chest. Shyly she rested her hands on his chest.

"You know that I am proud of you, right?" She whispered in his chest.

"Why should I know that? What did I do to earn your praise?" He muttered in her hair. A smile tugged on her lips.

"You worked so hard to prove your kindness. You deserve to stay here. I can't imagine being here without you and Evie! It would break me to see you leaving me; to know that you have to join the evil souls on the isle of lost. I mean, I know they aren't all evil, but some are! And a kind heart like yours shouldn't wither in a place full of darkness and hate!" She took a deep breath before she continued with her little speech.

"You know, I spoke with my mother about your situation at home. I mean, nobody ever mentioned it directly but somehow I noticed that something was definitely wrong. So my mother asked for some files from the hospital on the isle…" She was now looking up to him. His eyes widened and he felt his anxiety level rising. _She knew! She knew and she thinks he is weak and worthless!_ Suddenly everything felt too close and he wanted nothing more than to escape. But her arms found their way around his neck to keep him in his place. She sensed his panic bubbling in his chest.

"I am not thinking differently about you. Please, you have to believe me when I say that I like you no matter what. I just wanted you to know. So, that you have someone to talk to if you need to." She whispered before she pulled him down to her to join their lips in a sweet kiss. She released him after some seconds and was blushing furiously. Carlos's panic vanished and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her back to him. She squeaked and blushed even more.

 _She is the purest and most innocent soul I ever met…_ He thought before kissing her again.

They spend the rest of the day together. They met Evie and Jay in the hallways and they were looking kind of upset.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Carlos greeted them casually. Jane waved at them and slung her arm around Carlos waist. His arm rested on her shoulders the whole way. Jay turned around and shot them an icy glare. Jane gasped quietly but Carlos heart it. He pulled her closer to him. He glanced at Evie. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was flushed. Her usual neat hair was a mess and in her hands she gripped a tissue. Jane was stepping closer to Evie the moment she realized her state but Jay blocked her way. Shocked Jane backed off and stumbled clumsily over her own feet. She fell backwards and landed on her butt. She suppressed the pain and stood up right away. Taking a deep breath she faced Jay.

"What the hell is your problem? I am not your enemy! Actually, I considered you as my friends, but apparently, I was wrong!" Her eyes were cold. She glanced at Evie and her eyes softened. Carlos saw the hurt and disappointment that flashed through them for a second. His heart was aching and he glared at his two friends.

 _Nobody treats my Jane like that! She has no evil intentions and Jay knows that as well as Evie!_

He opened his mouth to defend his girl, but Jane just grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. He shot a last glare at his friends before turning to Jane. Her brown hair hided her face but her shoulders were shaking and he knew she was crying. He stopped and embraced her. Soothingly he rubbed her back and muttered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Jane, don't mind Jay… he is pretty stupid sometimes!" He cradled her face and kissed her. Her lips tasted slightly salty but he didn't mind at all. Her hands found their place behind his neck and she closed the distance between their bodies. His hands slide down to her waist to press her closer to his chest. His tongue traced the outline of her upper lip. She moaned softly and Carlos just knew that he never got enough of that sound. He took the chance and slides his tongue through her open lips to discover her mouth. Their tongues met and a groan escaped him. She then stopped the kiss, almost a bit embarrassed that she got him groaning like that. His eyes tried to memorize her appearance. Her tousled hair and her flushed cheeks. And the eyes! Her blue eyes were darker and sparkled with an intensity that made him nearly dizzy. His stomach made summersaults and his lips tingled from the touch. They intertwined their fingers and skipped down the cafeteria to grab some dinner.


	10. Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

 _Disclaimer: Everything but the original plot, the characters and the settings belongs to me. Disney created the base and I am just trying to decorate it further._

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello my dear readers,**_

 _ **I am sorry for letting you hang like this. My life was a bit messy, and with "messy" I actually mean chaotic, and with "A bit" I mean quite a lot. I finished my school but my inspiration was just sucked out of me. After nearly a year of absence I am back. Let's see where this journey will end.**_

* * *

She closed the door behind her and went to her room. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Jane and Carlos were really sweet; she wasn't even annoyed by their couple-ish behavior, well at least not yet. She skipped down the halls to the room she shared with Mel and her thoughts turned back to the moment she was told she could actually stay in the school. That she was happy would be the greatest understatement of the century. She was over the moon, suddenly her future looked brighter than ever, for the first time in forever she was allowed to choose. She arrived at her dorm and opened the door without any further thoughts.

She didn't expect Mel waiting for her. The other girl was sitting on her bed and staring at her with a hurt look on her face. Evie closed the door quickly before settling herself on her bed.

The silence was nerve wracking at least. Mel was still not saying anything and Evie became anxious with every second that passed between them. After what felt like forever the girl finally cleared her throat and turned to her friend. The princess could see the disappointment in her friend's eyes but couldn't understand the possible reason for it. Mel seemed to know that she was clueless and rolled with her eyes in annoyance.

"I pull you out of your clueless misery." She declared and jumped to her feet. Evie stayed silent, knowing that Mel was way too enraged to hear her out.

"Guess what Ben just told me?" She was now standing right in front of her bed and glared at the blue haired girl. The said girl just shrugged her shoulders, oblivious to Mel's anger.

"He happened to hear that you and Carlos decided to stay here to finish your education. Imagine my face when he asked me why I didn't tell him earlier about _our_ plans."

"Mel I didn't-"

"Exactly, you didn't. You didn't even thought about telling me. Me, your _best_ friend! Instead you made plans with Carlos and this girl! I can't believe you would betray me like this. We swore that we would share everything with each other and that nothing and nobody would ever come between us! How could you do this?"

Both girls glared at each other.

"Oh, yes, sorry that I assumed that you would be furious if I would tell you that I intend to stay here instead of going back. I mean, you are after all known for your understanding and tolerate nature, right?" Evie was now standing right in front of Mel and was not even thinking about backing down.

"You think you have the right to accuse me of being a bad friend? Well, I won't stand for it! You know well enough why we didn't tell you! Because you would react exactly like that! You just proved me right! I don't know if you ever noticed it, but Carlos and I enjoy it here! You should know that Carlos was never comfortable with the whole "we-are-evil-thing". And for myself, I finally begin to think for myself. _This girl_ supported me when you didn't and she taught me more about friendship than you ever could. My advice for you is to stop putting the blame on us and start to blame yourself!" With that Evie grabbed her bag and strode out of the room.

* * *

She was furious and hurt. She didn't expect Mel to attack her like that. After all they went through, Evie thought that especially Mel would understand how she felt. She was shocked to discover that the other girl was still very much influenced by her mother and was apparently unable to think for herself. Even though Mel helped her to set up Carlos and Jane, she was still very hostile towards Jane.

The princess was running aimless through the castle. The tears that threatened to escape her eyes were slowly vanishing and her heart calmed down as well. She stopped and took one deep breath to clear her mind. She looked around and noticed that she walked across the whole castle. She was currently in the area for handwork lessons. The air around her smelled like wood and work. She took another deep breath before walking back to the dorms. She was much calmer now and tried to understand why Mel would think that she was betraying her. She made the decision to stay here because Evie thinks that this is the best for her future. Mel should be happy for her and support her decision, instead of accusing her of being a bad friend and saying that she was betraying her.

 _Jane would support me regardless what I would do. Even if I decide to go back, she would be supportive._

Her heart knew that this was right. Jane showed her nothing but kindness in the time they spent together.

"Hey Evie!"

She looked up to see Jay running towards her with a big smile on his face. The moment he saw her distraught look he frowned and put a hand under chin.

"What happened?" He asked tilting her head upwards to see her red-rimmed eyes.

"Mel screamed at me for betraying her and everything we basically stand for." She said and felt sad all over again.

"Is this about Carlos and your decision to stay here and finish school?" He asked and received a nod as answer. Sighing he hugged his friend tightly.

"You know that she is just shocked to hear this from someone else. She will calm down in a few hours and will understand that you are just doing this to keep Carlos out of his mother's grasp." Jay told her and Evie stilled.

"What? Are you thinking I am only doing this for Carlos?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yes, of course! I mean you had a life on the Island, why should you give this up? You are an absolute nobody here when people realize that you are not as evil as they thought you were. I mean, you see Carlos, yeah?"

Evie looked still confused so he went on.

"I mean, Carlos was always the odd-one-out and I respect him and his odd behavior. I mean, I even like him for his just and loyal behavior. But I know that he would be a nobody without us. I mean we are the reason why people are not stealing his things and playing pranks on him. And now that he is dating Jane, he is just a lost case. The only thing that safes him from being the victim of pranks and bullies is the fact that we are friends with them. And that we are said to be evil and all that shit, ya know?"

Evie was shocked to hear Jay saying all these things about their friend. She was even more shocked to realize that Jay was right. Carlos was just too forgiving and too nice to everybody. People _will_ exploit that and use him how they see fit. After all, Jane told her that she was a social nobody the moment she met her. People will soon realize how soft Carlos is and will try to push him down to make themselves look better.

"I understand you, Evie. I would stay as well but I am selfish and can't leave my life on the Island that easily. My father and I made big plans already. But I have huge respect for your sacrifice and I want to let you know that you can always contact me if you need any help." Jay said and smiled at his friend with a heavy heart.

Evie was just shocked and gaped at Jay. She stared at him and was surprised to find him smiling at her. But his eyes were shining with pity and sadness. And knowing that he pitied her for staying here, she just snapped.

"Okay, I will say this just one time so listen carefully. I am not staying here to protect Carlos." Determined to make him understand she stared in his eyes and knew that he listened when confusion bubbled up in his eyes.

"I am also a very selfish person, you should know that after all these years. I made the decision to stay here because I think it is the best for me."

"But what about your life back on the Isle?"

"Sometimes you have to let go of the past to have a brighter future." She said with a simple smile.

"O, now I know what this is about!" He shouted and Evie had the urge to take a step back. She forced herself to stay where she is and merely raised her eyebrow.

"I think you spent too much time with Carlos and Jane."

"Pardon?"

"The old Evie would never let go of her past just like that. You worked hard to earn yourself a reputation and now you just want to forget about it? No way! We all know that Carlos is too weak and soft for the Isle of Lost but you? You were literally blossoming in the darkness. There is no way that you would let this all behind you."

"Can you stop talking like that about Carlos? You are supposed to be his friend! He is not weak nor is he soft! He has a good heart and that is nothing to be ashamed of! You on the other hand are vain and just egoistic!" She snapped back.

"Who are you to tell me I am vain? You are just as vain and concerned about your precious skin as me! You are in no position to tell me I am a terrible friend just because I think of myself. We both know that you are just as egoistic and vain as I am!"

Evie was furious again, this whole thing was hopeless. Jay would not believe her, she could argue how much she wants to but he would still believe that Jane brainwashed her. She felt how tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes to calm herself down when she heard someone coming towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Carlos. She identified the cheerful voice easily and opened her eyes to see him walking towards them. She had to suppress a smile when she saw that his arm was slung over Jane's shoulders and that Jane had her arms wrapped around Carlos's waist. Evie grabbed a tissue out of her bag and tried to dry her tears when Carlos and Jane reached them. She saw Jay turning around but didn't mind him. Jane stepped forward, concern clear in her face when Jay stepped between them, blocking Jane from her. She didn't see it but she heard Jane backing away and stumbling. She wanted to rush forward and help her friend up but Jay was still blocking her way.

"What the hell is your problem? I am not your enemy! Actually, I considered you as my friends, but apparently I was wrong!"

She never heard Jane being that upset and Evie's heart ached when she imagined the pain on Jane's face. She could only pray that Carlos would be there for her.


End file.
